A display device can be used in the medical profession to display an image. For example, a physiological image may be displayed on monochrome display device. A monochrome display device generally includes a high luminescence and a high contrast ratio for displaying a physiological image. The physiological image can be generally formed on the monochrome display device via white pixels, resulting in a white image and black background.